dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Kido
Joe Kido is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is in the 7th grade. He is partnered to Gomamon. In the Japanese anime, Joe has two older brothers, named Shin and Shuu. The two brothers were treated as if they were one person, named "Jim" in the English version of the anime due to choices that were made in the dubbing process. Joe's father planned on the boys to each become a doctor, a tradition which had existed since the Edo period. Joe is the bearer of the Crest of Reliability. Prelude to Digimon Adventure He witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight. As a result he became a Digidestined. Digimon Adventure Inspite of his constant worrying (to the point of him being a nervous wreck) and his tendency to feel "allergic" to everything around him, Joe has a strong sense of responsibility. In many instances, he takes it upon himself to be the voice of reason within the group and tries, often without success, to steer the other DigiDestined away from reckless action. He is often perceived as being a "stick in the mud" and his "safety first" attitude is often the source of teasing from other characters, especially Gomamon, his Digimon partner who feels he should lighten up and look on the bright side of things. However, his sense of responsibility sometimes leads him into selfless and brave actions. His Crest of Reliability first activated during a battle with MegaSeadramon whom he and T.K. Takaishi encountered en route to Odaiba. Joe was able to save T.K. from drowning at his own expense. Because he was able to put T.K.’s safety before his own, Ikkakumon was able to Digivolve into his Ultimate form Zudomon for the first time. Also, shortly after the DigiDestined returned to the Digital World and Mimi Tachikawa lost the will to fight due to the untimely death of a few close Digimon allies, Joe decided to be the one to stay with her so she wouldn’t be alone. Whilst escaping from Piedmon across a chasm with rope swings that required the digidestined to go one at a time, Joe remained until last to ensure the others safety ahead of his own. Additionally when Piedmon caught up with them, Joe effectively sacrificed himself by using the last seconds before he was captured to try and get Izzy to safety instead. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02 In May 2000, Joe arrived in the Digital World and gave up his Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. Digimon Adventure 02 Joe Kido in Digimon Adventure 02 (season 2)All his studying pays off as he is now a senior in a private middle school (junior in a private high school in the English dub). He later is busy studying for the high school entrance exams (college entrance exams in dub) while helping the others out with the spare time that he has. One of his older brothers, Shuu, is revealed to be studying folklore under Professor Takenouchi, Sora's father. Revenge of Diaboromon At the beginning of the movie, Joe was busy trying to register himself in a university of his choice. Later on, he helped secure some bikes for Davis and Ken so they could get to the harbor, which was where their partners were. Dimensions Joe is among the Digidestined who remained in their own universe to fight against the Demon Lords. Though they eventually defeated the megas in their reality, the damage left behind would have been devastating if the tamer and Digidestined universes had not collapse upon each other. He is still trying to follow his decision to be a doctor, he is taking the appropriate classes at college (even if Gomamon isn't necessarily interested in them). He is also interning for Fumiko Imai, general doctor for the tamers and the doctor who cared for Rika during her pregnancy. She is teaching him more about the actual practice of medicine, dealing with patients and the stress of that lifestyle, than what he would learn in class.